Companion
Small pets (also known as trophy, non-combat or vanity pets) are small creatures (or mechanical replicas thereof) that follow your player character around. They are purely for show, providing no bonuses. They can not attack or be attacked. While some small pets can only be purchased by certain factions, most can be traded at Neutral Auction Houses. You can own as many small pets as you like, though you can only have one out at a time. Horde exclusive pets These pets are only available to the Horde, although they can be sold to Alliance players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * Crimson Snake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Brown Snake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Black Kingsnake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Prairie Dog – Halpa, Thunderbluff * Cockroach – Jeremiah Payson, Undercity * Golden Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village * Red Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village * Silver Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village Others * Black Tabby (Maine Coon) - Drop Alliance exclusive pets These pets are only available to the Alliance, although they can be sold to Horde players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * Bombay – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Cornish Rex – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Orange Tabby – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Silver Tabby – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * White Kitten – Lil Timmy, Stormwind (limited quality) * Snowshoe Rabbit – Yarlyn Amberstill, Dun Morogh * Great Horned Owl – Shylenai, Darnassus * Hawk Owl – Shylenai, Darnassus * Blue Moth – Sixx, The Exodar * White Moth – Sixx, The Exodar * Yellow Moth – Sixx, The Exodar Others * Sprite Darter Hatchling – Quest Reward Neutral pets These pets are available to members of both factions, either via neutral vendors, quest rewards, as a rare drop from mobs, or created through the Engineering profession. Parrots * Cockatiel – Narkk, Booty Bay * Senegal – Narkk, Booty Bay * Green Wing Macaw – Drop * Hyacinth Macaw – Drop * Blood Parrot – Quest Reward Frogs * Tree Frog – Flik, Darkmoon Faire * Wood Frog – Flik, Darkmoon Faire * Jubling – Quest Reward, Darkmoon Faire Dragon whelplings * Tiny Crimson Whelpling – Drop * Tiny Emerald Whelpling – Drop * Dark Whelpling (Tiny Black Whelpling) – Drop Mechanical * Mechanical Squirrel – Engineering Created * Mechanical Chicken – Quest Reward * Lifelike Mechanical Toad – Engineering Created * Lil' Smokey – Engineering Created * Pet Bombling – Engineering Created * Tranquil Mechanical Yeti – Engineering Created Others * Prairie Chicken – Quest Reward * Ancona Chicken – Magus Tirth, Thousand Needles * Smoulderweb Hatchling – Quest Reward * Worg Pup – Quest Reward * Disgusting Oozeling – Drop * Siamese – Drop * Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm * Red Moth – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm Holiday pets These pets are only available at certain times during the year when events are underway, although they can be kept all year round once obtained. Winter Veil * Green Helper – Present Reward * Red Helper – Present Reward * Reindeer – Present Reward * Snowman – Present Reward Love is in The Air * Peddlefeet – Event Reward Children's Week * Speedy – Quest Reward * Whiskers – Quest Reward * Mr. Wiggles – Quest Reward Midsummer Fire Festival * Spirit of Summer – Quest Reward Obscure pets Collector's Edition These are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one pet, but each character on the same account can choose a different pet. * Zergling * Panda Cub * Mini Diablo BlizzCon The following pet is only available to people who attended the BlizzCon event. * Murky (US): The code was printed on a card, and was redeemable only once for a single character. * Gurky (European) Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition Will only be available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade expansion pack. * Nether Whelp: Warning: Unlike some limited-edition pets that you obtain from an in-game NPC by presenting a serial number from a card or certificate, your simple act of upgrading the game with the Collector's Edition gives you your pet in the mail. Blizzard has announced that once you upgrade your game, you cannot re-upgrade it with a CE at a later time. This means that the characters associated with your regularly upgraded account cannot obtain this pet. All characters associated with the CE-upgraded account automatically receive this BoP pet in the mail. Unverified: You may be able to transfer a character into a CE-upgraded account to get this pet. * Lurky (European only) World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Available only to those players who receive the rare Thunderhead Hippogryph card with a "scratch gently" strip on it, which reveals the code needed to receive the pet. The code can be entered in to Landro Longshot at Booty Bay. * Hippogryph Hatchling Consolidated table External links * Small Pets at the official site. * Dianius' Guide to pet Collecting – Has every pet imaginable! Category:Game Terms Category:Small Pets